chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorian Petrelli
Dorian Lyle Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the fourth and youngest child and only son of Sadie and Sean Petrelli. He will possess the abilities of Subconscious Questioning, Tail Production, Metamorphing and Ability Invulnerability. Appearance Dorian, like his sisters Jaime and Beatrice, will have inherited blue eye colouring from their mother. His hair will be brown at first but will darken and become black. He will be capable of changing his appearance at will. However, he will not use this ability often after he outgrows his use of it as a child. Abilities Dorian's first ability will be Subconscious Questioning. He will be able to secretly telepathically question other people by pushing questions into their subconscious. He will then receive answers from their minds, but the people will be completely unaware. They will not remember the questioning or the replies they give. There will also be no visible sign at the time to show to others that they are being questioned. They will not be able to lie in their answers and will always give the entire truth without hiding anything. His second ability will be Tail Production. He will be able to use this ability to grow a tail at will. His tail will vanish entirely when the ability is not in use, leaving no sign or mark at all. The tail will be strong and could be controlled finely. It will be capable of picking objects and even people up, moving them without harm or crushing them depending on his intent. His third ability will be Metamorphing, an ability also gained by his aunt Katie Petrelli. Dorian will be able to alter his appearance with ease, taking only a few seconds to do so, and as a child he will change his looks on a whim. He will enjoy playing with unnatural appearances and colours, and impersonating others. He will be capable of impersonating others perfectly. His voice will also change and he could alter and shift his clothing too. Additionally, he will find that he can manipulate his body and cells in order to heal himself more quickly, alter his age and prevent himself from ageing as an adult. He will be able to copy some supernatural physical traits gained from other abilities, but will find doing this harder than producing a tail. failing]]His final ability will be Ability Invulnerability. Dorian's abilities will be protected from any manipulation. This means that it will be impossible for anyone to affect his abilities in any way, be that through augmenting them, negating them, changing them, deleting them or stealing them. He will also be immune to the ability-blocking effects of eclipses. This will include both natural and ability-induced eclipses. However, his abilities could still be mimicked and borrowed if these methods are ones which do not remove the abilities from him. His immunity will be activate at all time, he will not be able to remove it and no one else will either. Family & Relationships *Father - Sean Petrelli *Mother - Sadie Petrelli *Older sisters - Tamara, Jaime and Beatrice Petrelli History & Future Etymology Dorian is a literary name which was first used in The Picture Of Dorian Gray. It may also be derived from the name of an ancient Greek tribe. His middle name, Lyle, is a French name meaning "island". His surname of Petrelli means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters